Y (Adventures)
Yvonne Gaabena, also known as Y''', is a young girl aiming to become a Sky Trainer in Adventures. Appearance As a Sky Trainer, Y wears a white suit with black sleeves, a pair of boots and white wings connecting her arms with her torso, allowing her to glide on the wind. Y also wears a matching helmet with goggles for protection. Y has honey-blond hair with greyish-blue eyes and wears a dark pink hat with a black hatband and white sunglasses. She also wears a black tank top, a red skirt, black thigh high stockings, and black sneakers with a pink semi-circle on it. She carries around a pink bag with black decals on it. She has a Mega Ring on her left wrist. Y is also known to change her hair style, at times, from a ponytail to having curled hair. Personality Y is a very loyal friend to X, as she always tried to get him out of his depression every single day until the Vaniville Incident. However, due to her frustration at X being a shut-in, she developed a temper, frequently getting mad at X. Y does not get along with her mother, Grace, very well, and they frequently argue over Y's choice of becoming a Sky Trainer. After being given a Mega Bracelet, Y realized that she should be more responsible, and therefore must control her temper. For her skills at flying and dream of becoming a great sky trainer, she is given the title of '''Flyer. Biography X & Y arc Ever since X shut himself in his house, Y has been doing her best to wrest him from his seclusion. Every day she comes to intrude on his isolation, offering tempting incentives or bellowing threats in an effort to get him out of his house. One day she approaches with leaflets concerning Super Training, but X refuses them. A pair of women with a camera and headphones gets her attention and, a strong opponent of paparazzi, Y descends to confront them. They identify themselves as Alexa and Viola, here for an official interview with Y, even if Y is dubious. Their conversation is interrupted when Xerneas and Yveltal appear out of nowhere in the midst of a battle, their immensely powerful attacks razing the village as they fight each other. Y returns to X's window, banging on it and yelling that something serious is happening and they need to leave now, but X refuses. Y sees that Trevor is in danger from the legendary Pokémon. Y whistles to Rhyhorn, nabs Shauna and Tierno, and they rush to Trevor's rescue, catching him just as an explosion throws him into the air. Her friends safe, Y returns to the air and hurries back to X's house. Y arrives and sees that X's house is burning and the boy in question has been cornered against a wall by people in red suits. They intend to take the band he wears around his wrist. Y lands between them and tries to protect X, but a Houndoom bites her arm and throws her into a brick wall. X's Kanghaskhan leaps into the fight, beating off the attackers and forcing them to retreat. Dragging X by the collar, Y goes to where Tierno, Shauna, and Trevor stand among the rubble of Vaniville Town. Y wants to investigate the team in red and the group of childhood friends decides to travel together. X remains huddled and to himself, and Y scolds him, telling him that he can't pretend this doesn't concern him because the criminals were targeting him. She reminds him that he doesn't really have a choice at this point because his home has been destroyed. X still doesn't respond, so she rips his pajamas off of him and puts travel clothes on him. She sets him down on Rhyhorn because he refuses to walk with them. The five leave Vaniville Town. The five traverse Route 1 and arrive at Aquacorde Town, where they stop at an inn to stay the night. Y tries to contact her mother via phone call but gets no response. She is about to head outside to check on X (who is sulking in a tent on her Rhyhorn) when the elderly innkeeper hurls her into a wall and reveals herself to be affiliated with Team Flare. Y rushes outside and finds Team Flare admins Mable and Aliana attempting to kidnap X's baby Kangaskhan. Y and X are forced to use Professor Sycamore's Froakie and Chespin to battle the duo and drive them off, rescuing the baby Kangaskhan. Y, X, Tierno, Shauna, and Trevor escape and spend the night camping. Next they arrive at Santalune City, where Y goes shopping to buy clothes for all of them, which she subsequently forces everyone to put on. To her surprise, X dresses himself without prompting. Viola appears, whom Y recognizes from their aborted interview in Vaniville. In spite of her earlier warnings against trusting strangers, Y and the others agree to go to Viola's gym; however, upset at breaking the don't trust strangers rule, Shauna runs off. Y, miffed at Shauna's outburst, lets her go. The remaining four go to Viola's gym, where Y, Trevor, and Tierno go through Viola's photos of the destruction of Vaniville Town, looking for answers. After a while, Shauna still has not returned, and Y decides to search for her. She takes to the sky. Y eventually spots Shauna walking down a street of Santalune. Relieved, Y lands and leads Shauna back to the gym, commenting on the sword Shauna is holding and the strange, frantic behavior of Shauna's Skitty in its Poké Bball.Suspicious, once at the gym, Y and Viola catch Shauna in the process of stealing X's Kangaskhanite. Y questions her angrily but Shauna grabs her by the arm and swings her sword at Y. Viola lunges in, protecting Y with her own body. Y stares in horror as Viola collapses to the side. Celosia and her Aegislash appear, taking the Kangaskhanite from Shauna and explaining that she has been possessed. Under Celosia's control, Shauna attacks the whole group with her Honedge, and X pulls Y out of danger. Shauna faints from the strain of possession and Y grabs her unconscious body. Y shouts at Celosia, and as X attacks Celosia, a figure appears from the shadows. Pokémon On hand Released Temporary Trivia *Y is the first Pokédex holder to capture a Legendary Pokémon that is the game mascot for one of the core series games. *Y is the first Pokédex holder to change her hairstyle. The first was based on the medium side-swept haircut, while the second was based off the short side-swept haircut. *Y's last name, Gabena (or Galbena in the French version), is a French surname. This was most likely due to Kalos being based on France. Gallery Y 2.png|Y in her Sky Trainer school outfit Y.png|Y with her new hairstyle Y 4.png|Y with Fletchy Y 2.jpg|Y with her third hairstyle Y.jpg|Y with her new Mega Bracelet Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Main characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Female characters